La doble vida del rey
by MuFaSaVIVE
Summary: Basada en la película de Disney "El Rey León", una historia que nos acerca a los pensamientos de ciertos personajes y nos relata partes perdidas en los intermedios de las escenas que ya nos brindaron las películas originales.
1. Introducción

Capítulo 1

Simba observaba un insecto caminarle por su pata delantera, pero no lo atacaba, prefería observarlo por un tiempo y dejarlo creer que era seguro merodear por el cuerpo de un león, para luego sorprenderlo y matarlo, así es como tenía planeado aprender a cazar, "desde lo pequeño, a lo más grande" era la frase que solía repetir a su padre. Mufasa lo observaba de lejos, tendido, y pensaba para sus adentros, si este cachorro comprendía la vida como él mismo lo hacía, y lograba compenetrarse con cada alma en el reino, se extenderían los límites de la prosperidad que él mismo ya había alcanzado.

Un lamido húmedo en su mejilla lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-"Mufasa, eres extremadamente lindo cuando piensas con la vista perdida..."- Dijo Sarabi observando a su magnífico león pensar.

Mufasa la miró por un minuto... Sarabi era hermosa, aún recordaba cuando ella lo había lamido por primera vez y él muy tímidamente corrió a esconderse entre las patas de su madre, las hembras eran un misterio y lo seguían siendo a sus ojos. Era raro para Mufasa, que era un león conocedor de las leyes de la naturaleza, y nombrado sabio por muchos por su capacidad de analizarlo todo y tener control de las situaciones, sentirse débil en algo. Pero esto es lo que sucedía con su pareja, Sarabi sabía como hacerlo sentir en desequilibrio, quizá porque habían llegado a un nivel de cercanía donde ella conocía ya todos los recovecos que él tenía.

-¿Lo soy?- Preguntó Mufasa esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de costado.

Sarabi parecía aturdida con lo hermosa que podía resultar la cara de mufasa con esas muecas burlonas que solo el rey podía efectuar.

-Ay Mufasa... Años y aún sabes exactamente que decir... Solo unas palabras y el reino es tuyo, y yo también...

Mufasa agachó su cabeza y la apoyó suavemente en una de las patas de Sarabi, que comprendió al instante que el rey quería algunos mimos.

A unos pasos de allí, Simba se levantaba y atacaba por fin a su insecto, que voló instantáneamente, dejando una vez más a Simba creyendo ser un mal cazador.

Frustrado, el leoncito se acercó a sus padres.

-Papá...

Mufasa estaba tendido con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los mimos de Sarabi. La voz de su hijo lo hizo abrir sus ojos.

-Dime.- Contestó con su natural grandeza.

-Ya no sé si soy yo el único que lo nota, o este lugar está empezando a volverse aburrido...

Mufasa lo observó, ese pequeño siempre ansioso de aventura, era difícil mantenerlo complacido, y él como padre debía encargarse del bienestar de su hijo... Si hay algo que Mufasa tenía, era la obligación de hacer que todos en el reino se sintieran a gusto, no pensaba quebrar su propia ley... Y menos con su propio hijo.

Simba volvió a hablar, ante la falta de respuesta de su padre...

-¡Papá! ¿Vamos a visitar algunos sectores que yo no conozca en el reino? ¡Por favor!

-¿Recuerdas aquello que sucedió cuando decidiste ir a hacer eso con Nala?- Preguntó Mufasa con un gesto severo.

Simba parecía recordar perfectamente lo que había pasado en aquel cementerio de elefantes en las afueras del reino, pues su cara denotó cierta tristeza al recordar.

-¡Por eso tú vendrás conmigo!- Dijo de repente levantando la cabeza y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Mufasa, me encantaría que te quedes conmigo y poder seguir mimándote como te mereces, pero creo que tu hijo te necesita.

Mufasa no tenía ganas de levantarse, y la verdad los mimos le gustaban demasiado, pero había tres motivos por los cuáles hacerlo... Su hijo lo quería, Sarabi lo quería, y su propia regla de ayudar a los otros lo impulsaba también...

-De acuerdo Simba... Vamos.- Dijo el rey, levantando lentamente su majestuoso cuerpo de león macho del piso de la cueva. Tanto Sarabi como Simba lo observaron moverse por unos momentos, lógicamente Mufasa marcaba soberanía y majestuosidad con cada paso.

El león rey y su hijo salieron de la cueva y el sol les pegó de lleno en sus caras, Simba entrecerró los ojos. Mufasa siguió caminando, guiando a su hijo.

-He observado como tratabas de cazar...- Comenzó Mufasa.- ... Así que he pensado, que te enseñaré como realmente un león debe hacerlo.

Simba lo observaba como si le acabaran de regalar diez mil gacelas frescas de postre, estaba feliz, aprendería a cazar, y de la mano de su padre, el mismísimo rey.

-La realidad Simba...- Dijo Mufasa- Es que este es trabajo de las leonas, por lo general los reyes se dedican a la organización del reino, y la toma de decisiones, pero lo cierto es que aún recuerdo mis escapadas a cazar con mi padre, cuando tenía tu edad.

Simba no dejaba de observarlo alucinado, sin perder ni una sola palabra.

Continuará...


	2. Lección de caza

Mufasa comenzó a caminar por la extensa sabana, seguido por su único hijo, hasta un territorio de árboles y unos cuantos lagos.

-Aquí.- Dijo el majestuoso león, agachándose y ocultando su imponente cuerpo entre los yuyos y hierbas.

Simba lo imitó sin decir ni una sola palabra, esperando obtener la mayor información de la lección que su padre le daba...

De pronto se pudieron divisar dos parejas de gacelas y un númeroso grupo de cebras que venían caminando hacia ellos para tomar un poco de agua de los lagos. Simba estaba maravillado, Mufasa lo notaba en la cara del pequeño, ya en anteriores ocasiones su hijo le había dicho que no sabía como hacer para ver a los animales del reino de cerca, ya que siempre que lo veían huían, pensando que él quería cazarlos. Mufasa dejó de observar a Simba y centró su vista en la cebra más grande del grupo, un macho alfa, el líder del grupo de cebras. Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a caminar agazapado al piso, evitando hacer cualquier pequeño sonido; su cuerpo se movía majestuoso y coordinado entre los pastos, como una coreografía bien producida. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, aceleró el paso, sus musculos respondían a la perfección, su cuerpo hacía todo lo que él le pedía, y cuando lo necesitó pegó un salto de un metro y medio que lo ubicó justo sobre la gran cebra, que comenzó instantaneamente a sacudirse para quitarse al gran león de encima. Mufasa apretaba la mandíbula contra la parte superior del cuello de la cebra, hundiendo sus dientes en el espeso pelaje y penetrando la carne del animal, haciéndolo sangrar y producir desesperados sonidos. El rey empezó a sentir como la cebra se cansaba y perdía fuerzas, dándose por vencida. Las garras de Mufasa se aferraban a los lados del animal, hiriéndolo. Una vez que la cebra cayó tendida, Simba corrió al encuentro de su padre, que estaba aún sobre el animal, imponiendo su peso para evitar que tratara de escapar.

-¡Oh wow! ¡Papá, eres increíble!- Gritó el pequeño Simba aún conmocionado por lo visto.

Mufasa dejó de morder a la cebra, que ya estaba muerta.

-No... no... no... no lo es tanto, no lo es tanto, es solo... solo... saber calcular...- Dijo Mufasa, cansado y recuperando el aliento.

-¡Papá, eres único! ¡Quiero ser como tú! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, mirá las dimensiones de esta cosa! ¡Es enorme!- Dijo Simba mirando a lo que para él, era una bestia.

Mufasa se sintió orgulloso de haber satisfecho a su hijo con su actuación, y de paso, de haber conseguido la cena de esa noche y abundante comida para varios cachorros de la manada. Las leonas no estarían tan apresuradas por cazar y podrían descansar al menos un día. De esa manera el rey logró ayudar a varios con una sola acción, y eso le sentaba bien. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron de pronto interrumpidos cuando, al girar la cabeza para ver a Simba, vio muy a lo lejos, un árbol con una rama en forma de flecha. Era casi imposible de ver, pero Mufasa recordaría ese árbol por siempre, pues ya lo había visto antes...

Sin pensarlo siquiera, y sin poder evitarlo, los pensamientos de Mufasa lo llevaron al pasado... Muy al pasado, antes incluso de Simba, antes incluso de Sarabi... A su infancia, cuando él era tan solo un cachorrito.

Continuará...


	3. El Flashback

Mufasa caminaba detrás de su padre, el rey Ahadi. Podía ver en el piso las grandes huellas, que no coincidían con sus pequeñas "garritas". A diferencia de Simba, Mufasa cuando era chico era educado, obediente, y respetuoso, y esto su padre lo sabía y le gustaba, porque así debía ser el comportamiento de un futuro rey.

-Padre...- Comenzó Mufasa, con una voz dudosa.- Estamos alejándonos de las tierras del reino...

-Lo sé.- Dijo Ahadi cortante.

Mufasa no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero caminaba obediente, detrás de su padre, como éste se lo ordenó. Ahadi era serio, muy serio, y sus ragos denotaban madurez.

-Estoy asustado.- Dijo Mufasa, honestamente, al ver que no reconocía el suelo, ni el lugar, ni los alrededores, pero algo le decía que su padre nunca lo llevaría a nada peligroso.

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé.- Es todo lo que Ahadi dijo, y calló.

Caminaron por un buen tiempo y era ya la noche, cuando Mufasa se dio cuenta, llevaban horas caminando.

-Padre, estoy temblando de frío.- Dijo Mufasa aterrorizado y preguntándose de qué se trataba todo eso.

-Ya casi hijo.- Dijo el rey, sin voltear a ver al mayor de sus hijos a la cara.

Mufasa iba mirando el piso y las pequeñas rocas bajo sus patas, cuando en su distracción se golpeó con el cuerpo de su padre, que había frenado delante de él. Enseguida Mufasa alzó la vista y vio un enorme manantial, agua que corría por todos lados, leones jovenes correteando, cachorros de león jugando con insectos y a pelearse entre ellos. Mufasa se quedó por un momento con la boca abierta...  
>Duro como una estatua, y no supo que pensar. JAMAS había visto a ninguno de esos leones, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de otros leones aparte de los de su propio reino.<p>

Ahadi caminó lentamente hasta donde un león macho joven se encontraba. Este león le hizo una reverencia y el rey caminó entre todos aquellos leones que vivían a muchísimas millas de el reino de Ahadi y que Mufasa jamás había visto ni siquiera una vez. Los únicos leones machos que él conocía eran Ahadi y su propio hermano Taka, el resto eran leonas. Pero en este lugar, había hembras, machos, insectos, cebras, elefantes, gacelas, todos juntos y en total armonía.

-Papá... ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Mufasa, confuso, aún shockeado.

-Tu reino hijo.- Contestó seriamente Ahadi.

Mufasa meditó la situación por un momento, y cuando creia estar seguro de lo que escuchó, observó a su padre de costado, tan solo siendo capaz de mirar la espesa melena oscura.

-¿No es acaso nuestro reino el que hemos dejado atrás, donde viven nuestras leonas?

-Ese, es el reino de tu hermano.

Mufasa sintió algo extraño en su corazón, no comprendía, pero de verdad no lo hacía.

-Observa ese árbol con una rama en forma de flecha hijo, ese árbol es el comienzo de tus tierras y de tu soberanía, nunca lo olvides. De aquí en más hijo tu vivirás aquí, con tus súbditos y tu manada, y tu hermano tendrá la otra pequeña manada, nunca he sido un mal padre, y siempre me he preguntado como haría para repartir el reino en dos pedazos... tener dos hijos no es fácil. Así que te he heredado la mayor parte de la manada. NADIE sabe de la existencia de este reino, yo le llamo "El reino de al lado". Es TUYO hijo, eres el rey Mufasa ahora.

Mufasa levantó la cabeza y caminó rodeando a su padre, para enfrentarlo por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Dijo firmemente, perdiendo todo miedo y mirando a los ojos a su padre.

Ahadi no le corrió la mirada, pero no contestó.

-¿Ya no volveré a ver a mamá? ¿Y a las leonas con las que me he criado?- Preguntó desolado, tenía ganas de llorar, pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, así que se mantuvo firme.

-No. De ahora en adelante tu hermano reinará en el otro reino, él no lo sabe aún, pero al ver que tú no vuelves, y que él es el único macho, deberá tomar el lugar.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?- Preguntó Mufasa.

-Me iré lejos, estoy débil y sufro de una enfermedad que me matará pronto, así que decidí que este sería el momento indicado para decirte esto. No traiciones a tu padre, sé que esto es difícil, pero como rey, he tenido que tomar esta difícil desición. Lo siento hijo.- Dijo el rey, y sus ojos se nublaron y debió bajar la vista.

Sin más, Ahadi comenzó a correr como un rayo. Espantado y sin idea de qué hacer, Mufasa solo lo siguió, corriendo a toda velocidad. Ahadi era grande y era veloz, sus patas lo llevaban lejos, pero Mufasa siendo solo un cachorro no podía alcanzarlo, su pecho latía desesperado y su mente le rogaba a sus patas que aguanten un poco más, y pensaba para sus adentros: "¡No dejes que lo pierda!"

Corrieron por un tiempo más, Mufasa veía a su padre cada vez más lejos, probablemente Ahadi ni siquiera sabía que su hijo lo estaba siguiendo. Mufasa jamás pensó en detenerse, inclusive cuando sus patas empezaban a sangrar por las rocas debajo de ellas. Corrió y corrió hasta que a lo lejos su padre era solo una sombra, y no se detuvo. Horas después, cuando ya no podía ver nada de su padre, Mufasa aún seguía corriendo, pero tropezó con una rama y voló por el aire y comenzó a rodar por un acantilado, a mitad del recorrido se golpeó con una gran roca y perdió el conocimiento.

Al otro día Mufasa se levantó, estaba tendido en medio del desierto, pero vio elefantes a lo lejos y corrió hacia ellos, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en su reino. Su madre se acercaba a él junto con su hermano Taka, Mufasa les sonrió y dejó que su madre lo lamiera, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido.

Continuará...


End file.
